1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has a display portion that performs a screen display, a plurality of pixels are disposed in the display portion, and each pixel includes a display element. Structures of the display elements are different, but, here, a self light emitting element is described as an example. In the self light emitting element, a first electrode, a light emitting layer, and a second electrode are sequentially stacked on a substrate. A voltage is applied (or, a current is injected) between the first electrode and the second electrode. Therefore, the light emitting layer emits light and the screen display is performed. In a case where the second electrode is a common electrode with respect to a plurality of pixels, the second electrode is formed over an entire display portion. In a case where the second electrode is a common electrode, wiring connected to the second electrode is disposed in a frame region that is outside a display region and, in general, the second electrode and the wiring are electrically connected to each other in the frame region.